


Finish What You Started

by SinnySkelle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boobmare, Breast Fucking, Cross doesn't know boundaries anymore, Cum Inflation, Dream is a cock blocker, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), M/M, Nightmare is honestly kind of into it, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, but even he isn't immune to his brother boobs, frustrated noot, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnySkelle/pseuds/SinnySkelle
Summary: Raid Highs are a common occurrence with Nightmare's gang. But what happens when Raid Highs become too much? Cross is getting a little too bold with Nightmare. He's either going to get himself killed, or have the time of his life.
Relationships: Cross/Nightmare, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Finish What You Started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeahChanArt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeahChanArt/gifts).



> Written for [@NeahChanArt](https://twitter.com/NeahChanArt) on twitter ♥

Cross had become bold during his time with Nightmare and the others. Maybe a little too bold for Nightmare’s opinion. Then again, it’s not as if Nightmare is particularly against Cross’ new confidence. The only issue is that Nightmare never realized how tenacious Cross can be. His newfound confidence allows him to be more daring in the most… inconvenient of times.

It was no secret by anyone in the castle that Cross had a thing for Nightmare’s body. Particularly his breasts. In the early days, the few times that Nightmare had summoned his body, either for healing purposes, magical build up, or for the few heats he had, Cross’ normal stoic soldier demeanor had snapped and he was caught staring with such desire that made Nightmare’s magic heat up in direct response to the clear attention he was getting. Of course Nightmare used this newfound information to tease the ever living daylights out of Cross. Whenever they came back from a mission and bandaged one another up, Nightmare was sure to let his body form. His large, heavy breasts would fill out his sweater and he would lean against Cross’ side who would do his best to keep his hands from shaking while bandaging whatever wound needed to be tend to. Cross would adorably try to keep his eyes on his task, but he would always inevitably fail and those piercing eye lights would sneak a peek at Nightmare’s breasts. It was fun teasing Cross, Nightmare wondered how long the solder would hold up.

It took a long while of teasing for Cross to finally snap. The first time had been a quiet day during Nightmare’s preheat. His body was summoned and he was gathering all the reading material he would need to wait out his heat. Drawn by the smell of Nightmare’s preheat, Cross sought out Nightmare in his library. He watched Nightmare stroll around his library, searching for a book on a particularly high shelf, his summoned breasts pressing against the spines of old literature, when Cross lost his control and pinned his boss against a bookshelf finally able to grope and squeeze those heavenly mounds. Instead of lashing out at Cross, Nightmare was pleased Cross finally acted on the tense, unspoken dance they had been having for months. The night of passion was reinforcement enough for Cross to start acting out more on his desires.

It didn’t help that Cross began to grow a strong, heady blood lust just like the rest of the members of their little group. But unlike Killer, Dust, or Horror, Cross was able to reset his code, setting his LV back to 1. It was useful for covert operations where Cross could infiltrate an AU without giving himself away due to his LV. But just because his LV registered at 1, didn’t mean Cross didn’t have the experience, or the memories of fighting and killing.

Cross began to enjoy their raids. Look forward to them. Nightmare could tell the adrenaline of the battles were getting to Cross and emboldening the soldier and his insatiable desire to prove himself amongst his teammates. Normally it wasn’t a problem for Nightmare. The team would fight, Cross would fight more ferociously than ever, and as soon as the team came back home to the castle, Cross would drag Nightmare off to the nearest secluded hallway and fuck him senseless.

Nightmare didn’t really mind at all. In fact nothing was more exciting than watching Cross give into his more feral desires, breaking the mold of the perfect soldier he so desperately tried to keep up, just to take Nightmare so fully and completely.

It was on such a day today that Nightmare had taken his boys to a relatively positive AU. There were signs of trouble in paradise and if the team could turn this AU fully negative it would be a massive win for them and a devastating loss for Dream and the Star Idiots. His team was currently off creating havoc and general despair. The feeling of fresh negativity from once a starkly positive AU was exhilarating. Nightmare could feel the pleased shudder of power flow through him. His boys had a few key targets, like the resident Sans and Undyne. It was always important to take the heavy hitters out first. But once they were gone it was a free for all. Nightmare could feel how excited his boys were. Things had been a little too quiet lately on the mission front, so the team was extra excited to get out of the castle. There was pent up magic and LV that needed to be used and boy were they enjoying it.

Nightmare decided to get an up close and personal view of the destruction and despair his boys were causing, putting himself in the thick of it just for a moment to feel the core of the negativity. As soon as Nightmare teleported to the ground in the town of Snowdin, the epicenter of the main damage, his tentacles began to curl with excitement.

Killer was currently holding a bunny monster hostage in front of what Nightmare assumed to be their family member, a sharp knife pressed threateningly flush against the bunny monster’s neck. Killer turned and his equally sharp smile widened when he saw their boss. “Heya Boss. You wanted in on some action?” He asked offering up the rabbit monster, causing their family member to cry out in despair, pleading for their life.

Nightmare’s cool smile lifted up just a bit at that. “No, just here to observe.”

“Heh, your loss.” Killer shrugged and ended the bunny monster’s life with one quick clean cut. The family members screams of anguish was practically music to Nightmare’s non-existent ears.

Dust was a little further away, firing blasters at buildings, not caring of those crying on the inside as they were crushed by rubble. “You sure it’s okay to go after this AU, Boss? It’s a pretty positive one. Well… was.” Dust looked over his shoulder just in time to see another building crumble before turning back to Nightmare with a seemingly bored expression, but the slight twitch to his left fist gave away that he was holding back from setting off some more eager blasts.

“Of course.” Nightmare started as he began to wonder down Snowdin’s path. “by the time my brother and his idiot friends realize what’s happening to this AU it will be too late.”

Dust watched Nightmare stock off down the path and hummed in consideration. A quick call of his name from Horror was enough to drag Dust’s attention back to the party. He jogged to join up with Horror who was currently hacking away at some poor Snowdin resident.

As Nightmare walked past a building he considered how fast the AU would fall. If all his subordinates worked at the same pace they were going, the AU would be forever turned negative by-

A desperate battle cry was Nightmare’s only warning of an incoming attack. A Dogamy missing his Dogaressa charged at Nightmare with his axe, tears and dust covering his fur. Nightmare’s tentacles pointed threateningly but before he could spear the dumb mutt, a figure teleported in front of Nightmare and the widowed royal guard was cut down by a large crimson blade.

Nightmare’s tentacles relaxed knowing Cross had taken care of the threat. “Good job, Cross.” Nightmare offered his rare praise. He could have easily killed the grieving royal guardsman, but it was pleasing to see his crew jump to serve and protect him, reinforcing their loyalty.

Cross was panting and his magic was tingling with adrenalin. The raid had been just what he needed. He had been training at the castle all month and finally got a chance to get out and fight. It was always strange feeling LV for the first time over and over again, but it was strange in a powerful way. Was it weird to say he missed it? He knew how powerful he could get thanks to LV from raids, so he always strived to reach that point, that feeling, whenever he had to reset his code. Always training at home. And he could tell it was paying off. Cross turned to smile at Nightmare, but when Nightmare praised him, uttering those three simple words, his magic took a sharp turn. His eye lights honed in on Nightmare. At the castle, it was easy to think of their boss as larger than life, but with his magic so agitated, and standing right in front of the other like this, Cross could easily make out their height difference. It always shocked Cross whenever he realized he was taller than Nightmare. But he was no fool. He knew how powerful Nightmare was. But he also knew what it felt to have someone so powerful at his whim.

Nightmare could feel the moment Cross’ feelings of pride flared. It was powerful and heady. Such a strange positive undertone that made Nightmare flinch. He knew exactly what this feeling from Cross meant. And normally it was saved for after their raids in the comfort and security of their castle. Cross was getting too bold now. Nightmare just barely opened his mouth to warn Cross before the other was on him. Nightmare’s threat died off into a muffled groan as Cross’ mouth connected with his. The soldiers tongue wasted no time in barging in and claiming Nightmare’s mouth as if it belonged to him. The sheer wave of pride and possessiveness from Cross was enough to make Nightmare shudder.

Cross’ tongue explored his boss’ mouth with fervor. He could feel Nightmare’s tongue pushing back in defiance, but Cross’ hands cupped his smaller boss’ skull, pulling him in and holding him into the kiss. Eventually he heard the delicious mewl of surrender and Nightmare’s body relaxed into Cross’ hold. Feeling Nightmare give into him was enough to make Cross moan into the kiss as his tongue dominated Nightmare’s. They gasped for air in between kisses but Cross didn’t let up. He continued to kiss Nightmare and trace his boss’ mouth and tongue with his own until he felt Nightmare cling to his jacket in a desperate attempt to keep his legs from giving out under him. Cross knew that he fully had control of Nightmare now.

With easy steps Cross guided Nightmare over to a nearby pine tree. He pinned the guardian of negativity against the bark and continued to kiss him until he was satisfied Nightmare wasn’t going to fight him on this. If he was wrong, he would easily get a tentacle to the throat. But if he wasn’t, Nightmare would be staring up at him, face flushed, single eye light blown and hazy. When Cross pulled away, he did so slowly before glancing down at Nightmare to see what his fate was.

Nightmare was panting, skull flushed in a bright cyan glow with an adorable, yet still scary glare on his face.

So Cross’ death was still 50/50.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Cross? We’re still on a mission.” Nightmare hissed even though the flush to his skull lessened the bite.

Cross was flushed himself, still a little out of breath from their heated kissing. He could play it off, pretend like he didn’t just do what he did, but seeing that flushed look on Nightmare was too much for Cross. Maybe the LV was getting to his head, who knew. All he knew for sure was that he wanted Nightmare, now. Cross leaned in, making Nightmare press himself further against the tree as he brushed his teeth ever so gently against the side of Nightmare’s skull. “I need you Nightmare… I want you…” Cross purposely didn’t use titles, knowing that his boss secretly loved when he called him by his name.

True to Cross’ hunch, Nightmare shuddered and struggled to keep his eye from closing as tingles traveled up his spine. He could feel Cross’ hot breath against his neck, the soldier’s fingers sliding his jacket down his shoulders and tugging at the collar of his turtle neck. “Cross…” Nightmare tried to sound threatening but his voice was nothing but a hushed whisper.

“I’m taking you, right here, right now.” Cross warned and let his sharp canines sink into Nightmare’s vertebra, he bit down softly at first, just the way he knew Nightmare liked, and then slowly began to suck increasing the pressure.

Nightmare hissed at the bite, but refused to respond. That was until his body responded for him by flooding his agitated and heated magic into his ecto. As the pressure increased, Nightmare’s resolve deceased. He let out an embarrassingly needy whine when the pressure became too much. “Nnh! Cross…”

Cross’ breath hitched when he felt Nightmare’s chest fill out along with the rest of his ecto body. His hands immediately slid up Nightmare’s sweater, pulling the garment up so he could expose those beautiful mounds he loved so much. Cross’ hands were on Nightmare in an instant, groping and massaging the heavy breasts in his hands, watching how the ecto spilled over, dwarfing his palms. “Fuck Nightmare, you look amazing. Your body is incredible.” His voice tapered off into a growl as he pressed himself flush against Nightmare, pinning him completely to the tree as he leaned down and bit another part of Nightmare’s neck.

Nightmare began to pant, his chest heaving as he arched into Cross’ touch, his biting making his core grow wetter and wetter by the minute. “Ah.. Fuck, Cross…” Nightmare should be screaming at Cross, choking him with his tentacles, hell even stabbing him for good measure for doing this to him in the middle of a raid, but Nightmare couldn’t deny that he was already too wound up.

Just as Nightmare whimpered again from the bite, Cross pulled away. He knew exactly how much his boss could handle before it became too much. Deciding to give Nightmare’s neck a break, his hands found another way to tease the other. With a little proud smirk, Cross’ thumbs began to circle Nightmare’s nipples. He traced the slits of the inverted nubs, poking his thumbs through just enough to tease before circling around again. Nightmare’s nipples were inverted, so they were extra sensitive. It took a bit of coaxing to get them out, but when Cross did, it was well worth it. Especially the way Nightmare would moan for him just from teasing his nipples alone.

“Cross! Don’t you fucking tease me!” Nightmare hissed as he arched his chest further into Cross’ hands. He refused to admit how excited he was just from the small bit of rubbing from Cross’ fingers.

Cross huffed in amusement. “Alright, no more teasing, Boss.” And with that, Cross’ thumbs slid under the hood of Nightmare’s nipples, probing into the slits. Immediately, Cross’ thumbs sought out the little nubs and began to rub them in slow teasing circles.

“Hnn!” Nightmare quickly clenched his mouth to cover up a moan. His body going stiff. The electricity of the sensations moving straight to his core.

“You like that, don’t you?” Cross teased as his thumbs rubbed into the nubs he could feel budding from within the hood of Nightmare’s nipples. He flicked the nubs over and over, rubbing over them in small circles, going a little faster, putting just enough pressure to keep them hooded. Nightmare bit back a whine as his body moved on its own, his hips grinding itself against Cross’ clear erection. Fuck he was so hard already. When had Cross summoned? Nightmare bit his “lip” and squeezed his socket shut. He couldn’t look Cross in the face. His body was so hot, but they were in the middle of a fucking mission for crying out loud! Behind a tree no less. Not even a wall. Any one of their members could walk by and clearly see them. Even an AU resident. The only cover they had was the panic and mayhem his boys were causing. And now they were two men down thanks to Cross’ insatiable libido.

Even as Nightmare fought to recover some semblance of authority and dignity, he could feel his nipples hardening under the constant stimulation. “Fuck-ah! Cross!” Nightmare growled, but it came off more of a needy moan than anything.

Cross was panting softly right next to Nightmare’s neck before he once again leaned down and bit into his boss. He could feel Nightmare tense up, the surprised yelp quickly tapered off into a long moan and Cross could feel his cock throb just from Nightmare’s noises alone. Cross’ tongue lapped at the new mark as he sucked, just to make sure he drew marrow. Once he could taste it on his tongue he pulled away, admiring the new mark next to the other ones. “You’re so excited and we’ve barely done anything.” Cross’s voice was teasing. He could feel Nightmare’s nipples pushing against his thumbs, coming out just a little bit from hiding. “No no, they don’t get to come out yet. Not until you’re soaking wet and begging me for it.” Cross tutted and put just enough pressure on the hardening nubs to keep them back as he continued to rub them relentlessly. “The whole AU is going to hear how much of a slut you are just from your nipples alone.”

“Ah! Cross! You dispica-ah nnh!” Nightmare’s back arched and the pressure on his breasts increased. He could feel the tingles of his nipples hardening but they were still inside. Cross’ teasing was relentless and he could feel his nipples becoming more and more sensitive by the minute. As much as Nightmare wanted to save face, he wanted this release more. His pride gave way to pleasure and Nightmare pressed his clothed pussy against Cross’ erection, rubbing himself on the solder so he could feel how wet he really was. His shorts were soaked and he was sure Cross’ pants would soon succumb to the same fate. “Cross… please…” Nightmare whispered, his skull burning with a shameful cyan glow. He was going to kill Cross for this.

“Please what?” Cross teased, running high on the feeling of having Nightmare at his mercy. Fuck it was hard not to just give in and give what he knew Nightmare wanted. Nightmare’s breasts were bouncing with each slide the guardian was doing against Cross’ erection. Nightmare was practically fucking himself on Cross by this point. Watching Nightmare’s breasts bounce as his thumbs disappeared into the ecto as he teased his boss’ nipples was going straight to his cock.

Nightmare bit back a moan and his eye stung with tears of overstimulation threating to fall. He was going to make Cross pay for this! “Please-ah! Please… fuck me…”

“Whatever you say Nightmare.” Cross grinned and begrudgingly removed his hands from Nightmare’s breasts, giving his nipples a break. He moved his hands down Nightmare’s sides, tracing his body with both his hands and his eye lights. He finally pulled away to grab the hem of his pants and pull down, freeing his erection. He watched Nightmare stare at it and he could hear the squelch of Nightmare’s pussy clenching on nothing, just imagining what it would feel like inside him. Cross knew Nightmare was beyond wet, but he wanted to make his boss soaked. Cross then placed his hands on Nightmare’s shoulders and guided the other onto his knees. Cross saw the questioning look Nightmare was giving him, but Cross only smiled. Grabbing his cock in one hand, Cross began to trace his tip around Nightmare’s nipple slits. He heard Nightmare gasp before trying and failing to bite back another moan. Nightmare’s hazy eye light was on him, wide and questioning. Cross’ magic was flushing his own skull as he grabbed Nightmare’s right breast with his free hand. “You asked me to fuck you, but you never specified where.” And with a push, Cross was pressing into Nightmare’s breast with his head. His hand held Nightmare’s chest as he began to thrust, feeling the ecto roll and encase his length.

The feeling was indescribable. Nightmare let out a long moan as he arced his chest into the feeling. It was like Cross was using his breast like a flesh light.

"Please please please-ah!” Nightmare panted like a mantra as Cross grabbed his breast and fucked his erection up into Nightmare’s nipple. His breast was large enough that when pushed he covered about half of Cross’ cock, but that wasn’t the surprising part. Nightmare could feel his nipple pushing against Cross’ slit and the pressure was making him see stars. Cross wasn’t being rough, but it was enough. Cross began to fuck Nightmare’s breast, his tip pushing up into Nightmare’s nipple, occasionally rubbing it in teasing circles, all the while Cross’ other hand sought out Nightmare’s other breast and began pinching and rolling his other nipple.

Nightmare could feel his tentacles curling around his legs, wanting to help him along. His pussy was soaked and he could feel his wetness dripping down his thighs. At this rate there would be a puddle under him. 

Cross stopped his thrusting and pulled away from Nightmare’s breasts, giving Nightmare a chance to pant and clear his head. “Please what? Is that not what you meant when you asked me to fuck you?”

Nightmare glared with a bright blush. “You know exactly what I meant you ass hole.”

Slowly Cross knelt in front of Nightmare and his hands were back on the other’s breasts, squeezing and teasing his boss’ nipples once more. “What if I just keep teasing you… I wonder if I can make you cum just from playing with your nipples alone.” Immediately Cross was on Nightmare’s nipple again, his tongue poking into the slit and sucking on it as his fingers pinched and rolled the other one. Cross’ lapped up the precum that collected in the slit, moaning when he felt the nipple poke his tongue.

“Cross, Cross ah! Don’t stop!” Nightmare’s tentacles curled along with his fingers and toes as his nipples finally poked free from hiding. The sensations were all too much, but Nightmare didn’t want them to stop. He really did feel like he was going to cum at this point from Cross’ teasing alone.

“Boss!”

That was Killer’s voice.

Nightmare slapped a hand across his mouth to keep himself quiet. But of course Cross didn’t stop. Instead Cross began to suck harder, moving to the other nipple to twirl his tongue around the other before pulling it into his mouth and sucking hard on the erect nipple, giving it as much attention as the other. Meanwhile the other nipple was receiving the same treatment from Cross’ fingers.

Fuck Cross was sucking so hard, he was going to cum!

Nightmare’s other hand pressed against the back of Cross’ skull, holding the soldier to his breasts, silently demanding him to continue. He was so fucking close! “Mmh! Mmh!” Nightmare did his best to hold back his moans but he could feel his magic flooding down and he was winding up for the inevitable climax.

“Boss! Where are you? The Stars are here- fuck!” There was the sound of a blaster and an explosion nearby.

Immediately Nightmare froze and Cross pulled away.

How the fuck had Nightmare not noticed his brother and those idiots show up? Nightmare glared over at Cross realizing exactly how he had failed to noticed.

Cross looked at Nightmare, taking one long look at his boss’ exposed chest, flushed face, and heavy breathing. His own magic was still agitated, but he dispelled it as he pulled his pants back up and pulled Nightmare’s sweater back down. “I’ll be right back once we get rid of them.”

Before Nightmare could say anything Cross was gone.

Nightmare immediately hissed as his still summoned breasts and perky nipples rubbed against the cloth of his sweater. Fuck there was no way he could dispel his body when his own clothes were teasing him. He was too wound up.

Nightmare struggled to pull himself up on shaky legs. He used his tentacles to help balance him. With an agitated huff, Nightmare blended into the shadows to go where he felt the annoying sting of positivity that had to be Dream and his friends.

When Nightmare emerged from the shadows he could see Cross and Killer engaging with Ink. Horror and Dust were taking on Blue, which meant-

“Brother!”

Nightmare side stepped an arrow right as it whizzed by his shoulder. Fuck! Moving like that pressed his chest right against his sweater. Nightmare was panting out of breath, not from the fight, but from the feeling of his sweater rubbing against him.

Dream faltered seeing his brother flushed and out of breath already. Was he sick or something? They barely even got started. He could feel Nightmare was annoyed and… oh. Aroused. Very much aroused. Dream’s own skull flushed when he realized Nightmare’s body was summoned. He never realized how… well-endowed his brother’s chest was.

Focus! Dream had to force himself to look at his brother’s face as he readied his bow with another arrow. “Night! Stand down and we won’t hurt you!” Dream commanded, but his eyes strayed and continued to land on his brother’s chest and… oh stars he could see cyan magic dripping down his brother’s legs. His own magic was beginning to tingle at all the mental images he had of his brother and what he could have possibly been doing before he and his team arrived.

“Dream, you have the insufferable ability of having the worst-nnh… timing.” Nightmare glared and his tentacles readied themselves. He bit back a moan as his nipples once again rubbed against his sweater. Fuck he was growing close again just from the friction of his sweater. A tentacle moved on its own, curling around Nightmare’s leg, ready to plunge into himself with how eager and wound up he was.

“I bet…” Dream mumbled with a blush and pushed through the heated metal images to fire his arrow.

As Dream shot off more arrows and Nightmare dodged, he could feel himself become sluggish and messy. He was barely moving out of the way in time, trying not to agitate his nipples further, but at this rate he was going to end up a pin cushion with his poor movements. Not to mention his errant tentacle was half way up his pants and Dream was giving him weird looks!

The rest of the team was fighting easily enough, but nightmare couldn’t keep this song and dance up with Dream without embarrassing himself.

For fucks sake he needed to cum already!

“That’s it, everyone retreat now!”

Nightmare stopped and with a flare of heated magic opened portals right under all his subordinates. This AU wasn’t worth it, he needed Cross to finish what he started, now. Nightmare watched all his boys shout in confusion as they all fell into portals back to the castle. Nightmare himself stepped through a portal, leaving a confused and slightly aroused Dream to shrug at Ink and Blue’s questioning looks.

Everyone landed none too gracefully in the throne room of the castle. Nightmare’s portal crackled with energy before disappearing.

Killer huffed shoving Dust’s butt off his head where he landed, making the hooded skeleton flop over onto Horror who grunted from the small skeleton landing on him. Killer ignored the two, turning his heated gaze onto Nightmare. “What the hell was that!? We had them!”

Cross groaned, rubbing his head from the fall and looked over at Nightmare as well, noticing their boss was acting odd. It wasn’t until Cross took another good look did he realize Nightmare was still summoned. He was slumped over his throne, shaking. He was hiding how flushed his skull was, but Cross could see the arousal still dripping down his legs. The sight made his magic flair all over again. He could feel himself forming just from watching a few tantalizing beads of slick drip down Nightmare’s legs. Stars his nipples were still hard too. They must have been rubbing against his sweater for the entirety of the fight. No wonder Nightmare was so flustered.

Nightmare whirled onto Killer, his eye light dangerously bright. The liquid negativity was practically dripping off him with agitation, making his glare look sharp enough to kill. “IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES YOU WILL LEAVE THIS ROOM IMMEDIATELY!”

For once Killer kept his snarky remarks to himself, knowing there was absolutely no more room to push Nightmare. Dust caught onto the imminent danger and grabbed both Killer and Horror, teleporting them out. They took safety in another wing of the castle.

Cross watched the rest of his team flee before turning back to Nightmare. “Boss..? Wh-ah!” Cross found a tentacle wrapped around him and he was pulled face to face with Nightmare.

“Shut up! You will fuck me right this instant!” Nightmare demanded as he began shucking off his jacket and shorts. Another tentacle made quick work of Cross’ pants, not giving him a chance to tease him a second longer.

Cross didn’t need to be told twice. The second Nightmare’s tentacle released him he was on the guardian of negativity in a soulbeat. Cross immediately laid Nightmare back against his plush throne, his hands fumbling with Nightmare’s sweater as their teeth met in a heated kiss. Nightmare was mewling heavenly for Cross and even lifted his arms allowing the eager soldier to remove and toss the torturous sweater off to the side. With Nightmare laid bare, and Cross bare from the waist down, he didn’t hold back. With one quick thrust, Cross buried himself deep inside Nightmare’s soaking wet entrance. Cross groaned at the feeling of finally having Nightmare. Stars he was already fluttering around his length.

Nightmare hissed at the stretch, but he was beyond wet for it to hurt longer than a few seconds. “Cross, move now!” Nightmare panted, canting his hips so he could feel Cross slip in deeper. A loud moan escaped him when he felt Cross begin to thrust hard and fast into him. “Yes! Just like that! Don’t stop!” Nightmare panted harder as his body was rocked against the throne.

Cross was panting as he leaned over Nightmare, his hands immediately seeking out the one place he loved to hold. He grabbed Nightmare’s breasts, squeezing and rolling the still pert nipples between his fingers as he picked up the pace, fucking up into Nightmare faster.

Nightmare’s vision was beginning to white out. He locked up under Cross’ touches, his body tensing up as he was wound up higher and higher. Cross’ cock was hitting all the way to the back and every pinch to his nipple was going straight to his cunt. “Yes yes! Cross Cross, right there-ah!” Nightmare arched up as his pussy clenched down on Cross’ cock. His body finally tipped over the edge and he came hard around the throbbing erection buried deep inside him.

Cross grunted feeling and hearing the wet squelches of Nightmare squirting on his cock and lap, but he didn’t stop. Instead he leaned down and captured one of Nightmare’s nipples in his mouth and began to tease the sensitive nub with his tongue while his finger pulled and rubbed the other. Cross continued to thrust into Nightmare through his orgasm and well beyond into overstimulation. His thrusts became harder, more erratic as he pumped into Nightmare, pushing out the overflow of Nightmare’s cum with his thrusts.

Nightmare felt like his body was on fire. His nipples were still being played with. They were so sensitive they hurt, but Nightmare didn’t want Cross to stop. Every suck, lick, and pinch was keeping Nightmare on an orgasm high. It was as if he never came down. He couldn’t tell if he was still cumming or just about to cum. “Fuck! Cross! Cross please!” Nightmare was begging, tears of overstimulation streaming down his face.

Cross continued to fuck into Nightmare until he felt himself pushing past a barrier, thrusting so deep into Nightmare he could see his cock bulging his boss’ stomach. Cross groaned and moved to the other nipple, lathering it with his tongue before pulling it into his mouth and sucking hard. Nightmare was begging him. Moaning just for him. He was letting himself be fucked so thoroughly just for him. Cross growled with a flare of possessiveness and he felt Nightmare tightening around him once again. Cross grunted and with the first pulses of Nightmare’s orgasm, Cross found himself cumming hard inside Nightmare.

Nightmare’s tentacles were clinging to the throne while his hands clung to Cross, holding the solder’s skull to his chest as he threw his head back and screamed with his second big orgasm, his cum squirting down his legs to join the first puddle underneath him. He could feel Cross’ powerful stream pumping inside of him, filling up his womb to the brim. Stars it felt so good! He could feel Cross throb inside of him and with every throb another stream would be shot inside his womb till his stomach started to distend. Nightmare shook as Cross continued to cum in him for a while until finally letting go of his nipples with a sigh and collapsing on him, making a pile of sweaty shaking limbs on the throne.

Nightmare panted, his body trembling and his nipples pleasantly sore and sensitive. He waited for a while to catch his breath before turning to Cross whose skull was laying on his chest. He regarded his soldier with a flushed glare. “Don’t you ever start something out on the field again… unless you fucking finish it.”

Cross, post raid high, simply blushed and nodded.

He couldn’t believe he survived that. But now he was determined to fully fuck Nightmare out on a raid. He wondered if he could get Nightmare to scream like that again next time. But for now, he was content staying with Nightmare on his grand throne until he decided they needed to move.

Cross closed his sockets and nuzzled into Nightmare’s chest, enjoying the way Nightmare’s tentacle unconsciously curled up to pet his skull. Nightmare, fighting back the exhaustion calling for sleep, stared down at Cross. His little soldier was getting bolder, but he was starting to see that he quite enjoyed Cross’ new boldness. He might need to knock him down a few pegs in the future, especially since it was Cross’ fault they lost that AU. But, for now, he was eager to see how far Cross would take this.


End file.
